Esclavizada
by Cattonnis
Summary: Había sobrevivido a los Juegos del Hambre. Pero a esto... difícilmente lo haría.
1. Impotencia

**Título**: Esclavizada.  
Horror/Romance/Angustia.  
**Rated**: M -sexo, violencia, palabras malsonantes-.  
Cato/Katniss.  
**Resumen**: Había sobrevivido a los Juegos del Hambre. Pero a esto... difícilmente lo haría.

* * *

_La pasión nos gobierna a todos, y obedecemos. ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? La pasión es la fuente de nuestros mejores momentos._  
_-Joss Whedon-_

**Primer Capítulo: **Impotencia**.**

A pesar de que corría con todas sus fuerzas, Peeta no había dejado de mirar unos centímetros hacia atrás, por donde casi junto a él venía Katniss corriendo. Sus rostros estaban marcados por la desesperación, sabían que un tropiezo o un mal movimiento y morirían de forma dolorosa; los mutantes no estaban muy cerca, pero sus impotentes rugidos y el sonido de sus pesos haciendo temblar la tierra eran suficientes para hacer aumentar el movimiento de sus pies casi tanto como al ritmo de sus corazones.

—Corre —pidió Peeta, mirándola con ímpetu, casi rogándole que por nada del mundo parara. Y Katniss tuvo una razón más para no dejarse vencer, por más que siempre tuvo varias como para no hacerlo—. Corre...

La Cornucopia estaba frente a ellos, probablemente a unos cien metros de distancia. Ya casi podía estirar sus manos y desesperarse para poder subir sobre ello y estar a salvo de la jauría. Peeta llegó antes de que ella, y al instante que Katniss logró alcanzarlo las manos de Peeta se unieron entre ellas y se acercaron a las piernas de su compañera de Distrito. Ella se colgó el arco en la espalda y se subió, ayudada por el impulso de Peeta y una sobresaliente de la forma cúbica del gigante edificio de plata, logró llegar.

A penas tuvo tiempo de levantar su cabeza, aún arrastrándose por la pequeña hendidura, y lo vio. El bruto y gigante chico del Distrito 2. Sentado, con las rodillas abiertas y la cara completamente ensangrentada, al igual que la mayor parte de su vestimenta, parecía que estaba esperándolos. Pero Katniss simplemente lo miró por unos segundos, probablemente solo uno, porque la desesperación de saber que Peeta aún estaba en peligro la ponía nerviosa, todo su cuerpo temblaba y nunca se había sentido tan inútil.

Peeta había gastado mucha energía en dar dos saltos, intentando agarrarse de una de las tantas sobresalientes, y no lo había logrado. Para cuando Katniss estiró su mano y le gritó con desesperación que se apresurara, Peeta no llegó ni siquiera a rozar los dedos de la chica. Sin importar el peligro, ella se agarró de una parte puntiaguda muy alejada de su lugar, en donde estaba a salvo, y se agachó más. Eso pareció bastar, porque la mano de Peeta se cernió con fuerza alrededor de la suya y con fuerza el chico pudo asegurar su piernas en la firme colina.

—Rápido Peeta —pidió, con los dientes apretados. Sus manos con sudor empezaban a deslizarse por la mano de su compañero.

Y entonces, casi como una alarma que provocó que su corazón se detuviera, todo sucedió muy rápido. Los perros ya habían salido de la maleza del bosque, y se acercaban a mucha velocidad con sus cuerpos musculosos que no harían demasiado esfuerzo para llegar a las piernas de Peeta. Parecían tan feroces, asesinos, sangrientos... y lo eran. Peeta casi se resbala, y Katniss volvió su asustada mirada hacia él, su mano pequeña se frunció aún más alrededor de la del chico del pan. La otra mano de Peeta se ajustó a la altura del codo de Katniss, y a pesar de que ella no estaba muy estable allí arriba se permitió usar su otra mano para aferrarse al brazo de él.

Levantó su mirada, sin querer hacerlo, y se encontró con que las bestias estaban demasiado cerca, a unos veinte metros. Empezó a chillar cuando intentó dar más fuerza de la que ya no tenía para poder elevar a Peeta. En un acto de desesperación que ni siquiera reconoció, giró su rostro, atormentado, para mirar a Cato quien seguía en su lugar con la mirada perdida sobre su espalda. Estuvo a punto de gritar que la ayudara. Estuvo a punto de cometer una estupidez tan grande de la cual, estaba demasiado segura, si hubiera funcionado lo suficiente como para salvar la vida de Peeta nunca se hubiera arrepentido.

Jamás se hubiera arrepentido de pedir con desesperación ayuda a un enemigo, al chico del Distrito 2, a un asesino, a Cato Stone.

Los dedos de Peeta ya no estaban en sus manos, él ya no estaba frente a sus ojos. Ahora estaba tendido en el suelo, debajo de cuatro perros que con sus terribles gruñidos no permitían escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Peeta. Lo que pareció una eternidad, fue sólo cuestión de segundos, mientras miraba aterrorizada la escena que los malditos estaban permitiendo que pasara: los del Capitolio, Cato y ella misma. Desesperada buscó su arco y sus flechas, sus manos temblorosas no impidieron que cada disparo fuera certero sobre los animales. Primero uno, en el centro de su enorme cráneo, que cayó desvanecido al instante. Luego el otro, a pesar de los ojos lagrimosos de Katniss, que murió por un disparo en uno de sus ojos negros como el carbón. Para el tercero, y sin que Katniss dejara de gritar incoherencias hacia Peeta y que hiciera algo, su flecha no fue tan certera, ella lo había planeado en el cráneo, dio en su cuello, murió al segundo.

Al cuarto... no lo quiso matar. Sus dedos temblaban intensamente, sus ojos se salieron de control por una fracción de segundos y su boca permitía la única entrada de aire que realmente necesitaba. Si mataba al cuarto, éste se desvanecería, y el cuerpo destrozado de Peeta quedaría frente a sus ojos. La flecha que ya estaba colocada en su arco se desprendió de éste por dejar de ejercer fuerza en la línea, y se deslizó hasta el pie del último mutante. Quien, con una cara completamente ensangrentada y los dientes rojos, la miró con hambre de muerte.

Y entonces pasó. Sus ojos se desviaron al cuerpo de Peeta. Nunca olvidaría esa imagen. El cuerpo destrozado, completamente, la ropa rasgada en distintos lugares que dejaban ver heridas incurables. El brazo, posiblemente el derecho, se veía desprendido de su cuerpo a pesar de tener su campera. Y su rostro... Por Dios, ese no era un rostro. Sus rodillas flaquearon. Haciéndola caer al crudo y frío piso de la Cornucopia. El mutante dejó a la víctima muerta en el pasto y se dirigió a su próxima presa. Dio un salto terrible, con los gigantes músculos de las piernas tensos, Katniss no pudo observar como el animal se acercó ferozmente a ella. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo inerte y despedazado de Peeta... ella realmente se había enamorado de él.

Cuando sintió que el poco aire insano se le iba del pecho por ser empujada hacia atrás desde la parte trasera de la camiseta de su cuello, volvió su mirada a la realidad. La cara del monstruoso animal estaba a simplemente un metro de ella, luego a un metro y medio, luego a dos, y después ya no estaba para nada cerca de ella. Su espalda cayó crudamente sobre el intenso plata de la edificación, seguido por la parte trasera de su cabeza que hizo un gran ruido y le provocó un dolor horrible. Se llevó rápidamente las manos a ese lugar, intentando controlarlo, pero con solo tocar el lugar de la herida recibió más dolor. Sus manos estaban ensangrentadas.

Miró hacia arriba, muy arriba. El cuerpo de Cato, parado frente a ella, no daba pavor a pesar de su altura y musculatura comparado con su rostro lleno de crudeza y sus ojos tormentosos. Katniss tragó saliva. Aún no habían terminado los Juegos del Hambre, aún no habían terminado el placer para los espectadores de Panem ni tampoco el sufrimiento de Prim, Gale y su madre.

Sus ojos miraron nuevamente hacia el borde de la Cornucopia en donde segundos atrás había estado. Las patas del sanguinario mutante podían verse por escasos centímetros, también sus dientes afilados y sus ojos en algunos momentos. A pesar de los seis metros de altura de la Cornucopia, el mutante parecía ser capaz de llegar a ellos y matarlos. Mejor así. Cato podría defenderse. Ella no. Y moriría. Sin tener que sufrir más.

Pero la realidad le pegó como un puño en la cara. Cato no había dejado que el monstruo la matara, había saltado detrás de ella y la había empujado hacia atrás para que quedara con vida... Y ella sabía bien por qué; para poder ser él quien la matara. Para poder ser él quien, luego de habérselo dejado en claro varias veces mientras la miraba en los entrenamientos, la matara de una maldita vez. A su manera. Como le había dicho él. La mataría a su manera. Su manera debía ser dolorosa, cruda, violenta y sanguinaria. La muerte que ella se merecía por haber dejado que Peeta muriera.

—Que pena me das, Distrito 12 —gritó, para hacerse escuchar ante los violentos estremecimientos del mutante. Ella se apoyó sobre sus codos y lo siguió mirando.

Katniss pudo sentir espasmos violentos en sus brazos que la harían caerse hacia atrás tarde o temprano. A decir verdad, los sentía por todos lados, especialmente en su pecho, en su corazón. Sus dientes temblaban y parecían querer golpearse entre ellos y emitir ese sonido tan débil. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, casi hasta que la mandíbula se le rompiera. No sería tan doloroso como todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

—Te ves más patética que nunca, llorando por ese compañero tuyo enamorado... —avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, la luz que la luna proporcionaba sobre ella fue completamente apagada por el enorme cuerpo enfrente suyo—... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Por tus gritos creo que _Peeta_, ridículo nombre, perfecto para un insecto asqueroso del Distrito 12.

La verdad fue que no lo aguantó. No aguantó escucharlo hablar así de Peeta. No parecía asustada ni débil, y que lo estaba, cuando saltó sobre sus pies y se abalanzó sobre el maldito bruto del Distrito 2. Sus ojos eran una clara tormenta, incluso mucho más tempestuosa que la de los ojos azules de él, cuando sus manos magulladas y pequeñas se cernieron alrededor de su cuello. Había logrado tirarlo al piso, pero tardó en darse cuenta de que él no se había resistido para caer hacia atrás. No le importó. Su rostro tenía el mismo aspecto sanguinario que el de él en esos momentos y eso tampoco le importó. Sólo quería poder hacer realidad su sueño de que su cuello se rompiera en pedazos bajo sus manos y frente a sus ojos. Pero eso nunca ocurrió, porque ella no tenía la misma fuerza, y de un segundo a otro había dejado de tener el poco control de la situación.

Cato había permanecido con sus ojos azules sin ninguna sensación fijos en los de La Chica de Fuego. Hasta que, como nunca antes lo había pensado, las manos de ella sí causaron un dolor estrangulador en su cuello. Le molestó de sobremanera que ella realmente estaba intentando matarlo. No, se corrigió rápidamente, lo que le molestó fue que ella creyera que podía matarlo.

Cato rugió. Un rugido aún más feroz que el del mutante que seguía intentando matarlos. Un rugido que, a pesar de la impetuosa adrenalina que corría por sus venas y el deseo de venganza en su mente, la asustó de sobremanera. Sus manos fueron presas, encerradas, prácticamente enjauladas, por las manos de Cato. Y luego, como si de una pluma se tratara, la empujó con su rodilla hacia el costado, logrando que ella quedara debajo de él. Katniss tenía miedo. Realmente. Esos ojos azules provocaron que su labio inferior temblara y la enorme fuerza física no hizo más que hacerla intentar retroceder para ir en busca del único artefacto que podía ayudarla. El arco. Lo vio realmente cerca, a escasos centímetros, al igual que a las fauces del enorme perro.

Su cuello dejó de estirarse hacia atrás para poder observar su arco y las posibilidades de tenerlo que tenía. Eran nulas. O casi. Los ojos de Cato habían permanecido inmóviles sobre los suyos, intentando captar su respuesta. Las manos de Katniss permanecieron a cada lado de su cuerpo, apretadas con violencia, se sentía inútil tratando de moverse debajo de él. Con cada movimiento que hacía, una rodilla o una pierna de él se lo trababa al instante, causándole dolor y completamente inmovilidad. Había intentando no devolverle la mirada para que él no viera que estaba asustada. Pero no quería morir, en algunos momentos lo había considerado, de sólo saber que Peeta ya no estaba y era por su culpa. Pero Prim y Gale pasaron por su cabeza, al igual que el hermoso rostro de la pequeña Rue, y su corazón parecía haber bombeado con sangre nueva. Sangre que la hacía volver a sentirse viva y que le decía que no debía dejar que se derramara provocando que muriera.

El gris y el azul chocaron. Sus miradas colisionaron y batallaron en una intensa búsqueda de pérdida y perdición. Ambos se estaban retando aún más de los que sus cuerpos y el dolor les estaban dictando. El azul parecía calculador, frío, completamente al mando de la situación y orgullo de eso. El gris estaba decidido, atormentado, furioso y retador. Él sabía que ella tenía una fortaleza grande, una demasiado para ser del Distrito 12, se había dado cuenta incluso antes de que la calificación de un once apareciera frente a su rostro, un rostro que no parecía pertenecer al de un Distrito tan pobre como al 12, por esa determinación y rudeza que demostraba, ese orgullo que parecía crecer desde el más profundo recóndito de su ser...

Cato la había despreciado al instante por ser del Distrito 12, también se había burlado de ella por haberse hecho voluntaria para salvar la vida de su hermanita, tuvo ganas de hacerla sufrir por haber ganado la atención que él merecía en el desfile, la había querido tener entre sus brazos para poder degollarla cuando su calificación pasó la de él por un punto y deseó demostrarle que nunca tendría que haberlo mirado a los ojos como lo había hecho en los entrenamientos. También había sentido admiración, tentación, respeto y ganas de follarla hasta que ella pareciera una de las que era realmente, una de las del Distrito 12, una basura. Una simple puta. Como su padre siempre había dicho.

Tal vez fueron aquellos sentimientos los que lo hicieron quedarse sentado viendo como intentaba ayudar inútilmente al chico del pan, los mimos que lo obligaron a pararse y salvarla de las garras de la mutación creada para matar.

Se sintió estúpido cuando una de sus manos se aflojó sobre las de ellas, logrando que ella pudiera soltarse. Debió ser más precavido y no distraerse por su rostro. Pero siempre le pasaba, con ella a su lado siempre era el estúpido e incompetente Cato que todo lo hacía mal. Como cuando era aún más joven y su padre le pegaba porque era un incompetente. Eso había sido antes de que él se convirtiera en lo que era. Un hombre de un más de un metro ochenta y una masa muscular que intimidaba a cualquiera. Incluso a su hijo de puta padre. Pero ella... Lo hacía sentirse tan indefenso como antes.

Porque jamás se vería indefenso. Nunca. Sólo se sentiría como tal. Nadie podía considerarlo indefenso. Aunque tal vez, algunos lo estén haciendo en ese mismo instante en el que él vuelve a estar abajo, sin siquiera saber cómo, y ella saca una de las pocas flechas que quedaron en su espalda luego de los bruscos movimientos. Cato regresa a la realidad justo a tiempo, agarrando el flacucho brazo de Katniss justo antes de que la puntiaguda punta de la flecha se le clavara en el ojo como una daga. Ella estaba sosteniendo a una flecha como a un cuchillo, y había intentado matarlo. Otra vez.

Tuvo un buen tiempo mirando con absoluta sorpresa al brazo de la chica del Distrito 12 temblar entre sus dedos, y a la flecha que pudo haberlo matado. Nuevamente, se sintió traicionado, sin siquiera saber por qué. Se sentía traicionado por ella. Porque realmente había intentado matarlo. La mano izquierda de Katniss hizo girar su rostro ensangrentado, chocando contra el otro lado del piso. Los ojos de Cato se abrieron atónitos. Para ser una chica, y del Distrito 12, Katniss tenía el puño jodidamente fuerte. Claro que no quería ni tenía tiempo para cortejarla por ello. En realidad, lo único que quería hacer era que era ella recibiera un castigo de su parte por ello.

Katniss volvió a intentar pegarle una nueva piña, pero él detuvo su mano con la propia suya. Ella volvió a sentir el miedo cuando los ojos azules la miraron con completa furia. Parecían arder sobre ella, intentando quemarla viva. Cato se levantó, con la mano y el brazo de Katniss encerrados entre sus agarres, ella quedó con los pies fuera de la tierra y él la mantuvo a la altura de su cara. Quería que viera todo el odio y la rabia que tenía acumulado para ella. Quería que ella temblara, como lo estaba haciendo, ante su presencia. En algún momento, lo había admitido, se había atrevido a imaginarla a ella temblando bajo su cuerpo, gritando indefenso, gimiendo, siendo penetrado tan duramente como él se lo permitía en un acto salvaje de sexo para demostrarle quien era mejor. El Distrito 2 sobre el 12. Y lo peor de todo, es que realmente le había gustado la idea de que eso pasara.

Comprendió que se estaba comportando como un rival no tan digno cuando las piernas de la chica se juntaron y lo patearon un poco más arriba del estómago, logrando que escupiera sangre por su boca. Ya había derramado suficiente sangre para matar a dos de esos mutantes. No dejaría que esa rata le hiciera gastar más. Ella lo estaba retando, a que la matara, estaba haciéndolo arder bajo fuego con esos ojos que tenían demasiada fuerza y certeza como para pertenecer a la de un esclavo. Como lo eran los del 12.

Giró su cuerpo, haciendo que el de ella también girara, y cuando quedó frente a una de las caídas de la Cornucopia la soltó. Ella se deslizó unos metros hasta quedar en una de los sobresalientes más grandes de la edificación. Se había golpeado la cabeza, y desde allí Cato pudo observar que tenía las manos con moretones. Sin embargo, rápidamente se levantó y huyó del monstruoso animal que segundos después estuvo a su lado, siendo capaz de casi agarrar su pie a la perfección.

Cato pudo apreciar como ella luchaba por escalar la Cornucopia un poco más para quedarse a salvo de la bestia. Y no le gustó tanto como esperó. No sintió ese placer correr por sus venas, haciendo que se formara una sonrisa sanguinaria, que sentía cuando sus víctimas morían o se desesperaban para no ser muertas. Sintió algo horrible. Una desesperación asquerosa que sólo pudo sentir años atrás, los protagonistas eran sus padres. Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago, y sin siquiera quererlo empezó a correr hacia la chica que ya había logrado avanzar en su objetivo de no ser una presa fácil. Escalaba bien, condenadamente bien, para tener esas muestras de heridas en sus manos, posiblemente tenía fracturada la muñeca. Y Cato pudo saber que estaba en lo cierto cuando ella intentó subir un peldaño más con su muñeca izquierda y no lo logró, solo pudo soltar un alarido de dolor.

Segundos después, sin saber que estaba haciendo, Cato estuvo a su lado. Probablemente los espectadores pensarían que Cato se había acercado para pisar sus manos y que ella cayera hasta la vegetación, en donde sería violentamente mordida por el último sabueso. Y, sinceramente, prefería que pensaran eso. Ya que ni a él le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Agarró a la muchacha del Distrito 12 por el codo y la subió sin mucho esfuerzo a la parte más alta de la Cornucopia, ahora estaba completamente segura del monstruo. Sus ojos grises estaban abiertos en la desesperación y en la incertidumbre, pero luego se llenaron de odio. Katniss volvió a agarrar una de sus flechas y ésta vez Cato no estaba preparado. Él no se imaginó que ella fuera capaz de atacarlo. De intentar matarlo, otra vez. Sólo atinó a poner su brazo como protección, como consecuencia recibió una flecha que traspasaba su mano izquierda por completo.

Ella volvió a retroceder, y parecía dispuesta a correr en busca de un escondite. Pero cuando empezó a descender Cato comprendió que iba en busca de su arco. Su jodido y peligroso arco. Con la mano derecha presionando por última vez la flecha para sacársela y los dientes apretados para no gritar, Cato corrió detrás de ella. No fue difícil alcanzarla. Ella se había tropezado más de dos veces y había caído una vez por completo, parecía estar completamente aturdida; tal vez por haberle clavado una flecha en la mano, o lo más probable por el hecho de que él la haya salvado. Por segunda vez.

A Katniss sólo le faltaba descender medio metro para llegar al nivel de la Cornucopia en donde estaba su flecha tirada, casi al borde del abismo: donde el perro se encontraba. El monstruoso animal ya comenzaba a asomarse nuevamente por el borde, justo cuando Cato la agarró por el hombro con su mano sana. La primera vez había fallado, ahora la mataría de enserio. Con certeza. El cuerpo de Katniss se hundió con brusquedad sobre el suelo, un fuerte ruido doblegó a todos los sonidos que habían en el escenario; desde el rugido del perro hasta el gruñido de Cato.

Katniss abrió los ojos con completo miedo. Sin importarle que lo demostrara. Cato ya sabía que ella estaba asustada, Panem debía entender que ella no era una especie de heroína y que estaba realmente asustada desde el momento en que comenzaron los Juegos del Hambre. Ella era La Chica de Fuego. No una especie de roca que no sentía nada.

Cato se subió sobre ella, y apretó su cuello con su mano buena, Katniss llevó instintivamente sus manos hacia la de de él, pero una quedó en el camino por el dolor, ella apretó sus dientes y miró hacia arriba. La luna parecía brillar más fuerte que nunca. Esperaba que no lo suficiente como para que se notara que sus ojos se estaban llenado de lágrimas por la falta de oxígeno.

Él empezó a arrastrarla, tenía su cuerpo completamente pegado al de ella y simplemente le bastó con hacer empuje con sus talones para que la cabeza de Katniss quedara fuera del piso y se cayera hacia atrás. El perro estaba demasiado cerca. Katniss podía sentir el olor hediondo, los ladridos en su oreja y la sangre que se quedaba en forma de huellas enormes en la edificación a escasos centímetros de su espalda.

Los ojos de Cato la miraban con odio. Con profundo odio. Ella le devolvió la mirada, absorta, porque acababa de confundirse; había visto a Peeta en el lugar de Cato. El pelo, la forma de los ojos, el color... Eran parecidos y acababa de darse cuenta. Los ojos de Cato no tenían la calidez ni la ternura de Peeta, mientras los de Peeta parecían suaves y te invitaban a hundirte en ellos, los de Cato eran duros, sin sentimientos, más oscuros y prometían matarte.

Cato miraba con completa antipatía como ella lo estaba observando. A pesar de que estaba gimiendo, tosiendo y no podía respirar, la rata se dedicaba a mirarlo. Como si nunca antes lo había observado. Como si en los entrenamientos no se había dedicado a deleitarse con su belleza. Esa imbécil buena para nada... él sabía lo que realmente estaba haciendo; lo estaba comparando con su compañero, el chico del pan, con Mellark, con su novio.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó sus labios cortados y ensangrentados. Se imaginó la cantidad de veces que el chico había follado con ella antes de que comenzaran los Juegos del Hambre. Posiblemente ella se hubiera quedado enamorada luego de la revelación de su amor por ella. El chico no era ningún estúpido, sin dudas, había conseguido patrocinadores a lo grande y esta chica para él. Probablemente hasta le hubiera sacado la virginidad. Él lo hubiera hecho. La habría follado a todas las horas del día. Esa idea, de que Peeta la hubiera tocado tantas veces, no le gustaba nada. Y mucho menos le gustaba saber que a él no le agradaba esa idea. Luego de que él pronunciara su amor por ella, lo había visto entrenar solo, mientras que las otras veces lo habían hecho juntos. Probablemente porque ella se quedaba en la cama, sucia, tocada por ese imbécil... Ella fue tratada como una puta por él, seguramente. Era del Distrito 12, después de todo.

Una idea brillante cruzó por su mente justo cuando ella levantó su pequeña mano de la mano de él y la dirigió a su cara. Intentó abofetearlo, pero no le dieron las fuerzas, y Cato simplemente le mordió uno de sus dedos. Ella intentó escupir en su cara.

—¿Para qué matarte de esta manera... —susurró, había bajado su cabeza lo suficiente como para que ella lo sintiera cerca y se estremeciera, aunque del terror—... mientras puedo hacerlo de una manera más dolorosa y larga?

Aunque Cato no pudo verlo, ya que estaba dedicándose a rozar su cara con la pequeña oreja de ella, supo de inmediato que los ojos del Distrito 12 femenino se abrieron de sopetón, con temor. Y sonrió por eso.

—Será divertido... —dijo, uno de sus dedos que se mantuvieron en su cuello se permitió acariciarla cerca de la clavícula desnuda y huesuda— Gritarás tanto para mí, todo lo que te permitiste no hacerlo aquí.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Bien, se que problablemente esto les de un poco de asqueo, pero créanme que si les gusta las historias de éste género la pasarán bien, haré todo lo posible como para que eso pase, por lo menos. Ustedes me dicen en qué tengo que mejorar, estoy segura de que en muchas cosas, men interesa mucho saber en cuáles ustedes creen; mi ortografía, narración, descaro al escribir las próximas escenas que se vienen... Sólo déjenme saber su opinión, que me harán demasiado felices, realmente mucho. Si es que hay alguien allí, que me lo haga saber, así tengo una razón más para seguir este fic. Tu comentario puede hacer la diferencia al de una autora feliz que sigue a la de una triste que prefiere dejarlo así. Muchas gracias por leer, y les agradezco de antemano por haberse atrevido a entrar a un fic de ésta pareja, que en el español no es muy valorada. Un beso sincero, nos leemos en el próximo.


	2. Merced

_El corazón fue hecho para romperse. _  
_-Oscar Wilde-_

**Segundo Capítulo: **Merced**.**

Los ojos de Prim derramaron lágrimas que habían estado esperando para poder salir. Fue en el momento justo. Gale apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras observaba en la pantalla como Cato salía de encima de Katniss y miraba hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, el cual había comenzado a aclararse. La voz del anuncio seguramente no sonaba tan bien y tan fuerte como lo hacía en la televisión, a oídos de Gale.

—¡Les presento al ganador de los Juegos del Hambre número setenta y cuatro! —Prim abrazó a Gale y hundió su rostro en su cuerpo— ¡Cato Stone!

Se había sentido inútil durante todos esos tiempos en que se sentaba a mirar en la pantalla y veía a Katniss sufrir, llorar o correr por su vida. Katniss era una excelente persona, su mejor amiga, ella no merecía morir. Tampoco merecía aquello. Gale también lloró, dejando que unas cuántas lágrimas se soltaran hasta caer en la cabecita de Prim. Abrazó a la pequeña niña, poniéndose a su altura y permitiendo que ella llorara en su oreja.

Después de tanto tiempo, ya era hora de llorar. No más de rezar, no más de tener pesadillas en las que Katniss moría de manera despiadada, no más momentos en los que querer ir corriendo hacia Panem y entrar en ese absurdo juego y ayudarla. Ya no era momento de pensar, simplemente de lamentarse.

Ahora definitivamente no podía decir a Prim que todo iba a estar bien. Ya no.

* * *

Todo era oscuro, y plano, parecía que a un centímetro podía estar el vacío más grande del mundo y del otro nada. No se movió. Se mantuvo quieta. Ya no estaba segura de si tenía los ojos cerrados o realmente todo estaba a oscuras. Tragó saliva y el sonido se esparció por el infinito en un eco atroz. Se arrepintió de haber hecho el mínimo ruido porque al instante sintió una risa; libre, fuerte, clara, burlona.

No sabía si se había caído por haberse movido hacia atrás en un paso brusco y desesperado o si el suelo acababa de moverse en sus pies. De todos modos, ahora estaba en el suelo, sentada. Acababa de darse cuenta de que podía verse a pesar de toda la oscuridad, también a sus magulladas manos y a su brazo lastimado. Enfrente a ella, no tenía certeza de si era cerca o lejos, una luz intermitente se encendía y apagaba con los mismos segundos. Luego otra, y una más. Tres luces estaban acercándose, o agrandándose, y con ella dos risas más, sólo que éstas eran femeninas, mientras que la primera era masculina.

—Cato se divertirá contigo.

Katniss miró a su alrededor, sin encontrar nada. Una de las luces se había aumentado de tamaño al mismo tiempo en que la voz femenina habló. Estaba cargada de egocentrismo y asco. Podía sentir a la chica del Distrito 1, Glimmer, mirándola con una ceja levemente levantada al igual que la comisura izquierda de su labio superior. Con los brazos cruzados, su gran figura y su cuello siempre en alto.

—Oh, sí que lo hará —sonó la segunda voz femenina—. Serás su juguete, su liberación, maldita inmundicia.

La luz del medio había hecho lo mismo que la primera. La compañera del Distrito de Cato, la chica menuda, de cabellos y ojos oscuros. Era ella. También la veía. Estaba soltando autoestima por cada poro de su ser, y siempre juntando sus cejas para verse impotente, sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa macabra. Negó con la cabeza, con burla, y luego miró a su costado. A donde estaba Marvel.

La risa que se había escuchado al principio había sido claramente la de él, porque ni bien su imagen apareció frente a ella comenzó a reírse. Katniss recién percibía que los tres estaban vestidos con la ropa que usaron en la arena. Ambos, mirándola con el miso desprecio que habían demostrado siempre. Pero los tres estaban muertos, y ella... Ella realmente no sabía si no lo estaba.

—Será una buena venganza —comentó el chico, dejó mostrar unos dientes blancos y pequeños. Luego bajó la cabeza, pero seguía mirándola con esos ojos castaños. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes—, me encantaría poder estar ahí para ver cómo se aprovecha. Pero ya que eres de él, yo podría esperar unos años y luego hacerle una encantadora visita a tu hermana.

—Yo incluso podría mostrarle cuán filosos son mis preciosos cuchillos —comentó Clove.

Los tres largaron unas risas fuertes y asquerosas. Eran iguales. Llenas de narcisismo y violencia. Pudo verlos codearse entre ellos y señalarla, burlándose de lo patética que se veía. Su ropa consistía en una remera que solía usar en el Distrito 12 para cazar y unos pantalones horrendos que habían sido de su padre y habían pasado por varias pruebas de costura. Su pelo era un desastre, las marcas de violencia eran muchas y lo peor de todo era la sensación de ardor en su corazón. Acababa de sentirse muerta y ahora quería levantarse, pegarle en sus rostros y gritarles las verdades en las caras.

Sin embargo, desde lo más fondo de su ser, una risa idéntica a las de ellos se escapó de sus labios. Ellos se callaron y la miraron atónitos, con las cejas alzadas y las caras más estúpidas que anteriormente.

—No podrán... —dijo Katniss, sonriendo amargamente— No le harán daño a mi hermana. ¿Y saben por qué?

Se paró, el suelo por fin parecía ponerse firme bajos sus cortados y desnudos pies. Los tres comenzaron a perder nitidez, parecían irse aclarándose de a poco. Y Katniss, con cada paso que daba, parecía haberse vuelto más alta que ellos.

—Porque están muertos —sonrió, aunque con tristeza y sus ojos perdidos en algún punto vacío—. Y saben bien que yo estuve allí cuando murieron. No se engañen.

De pronto, el rostro hermoso de Glimmer se comenzó a hincar, a convertirse en algo morado, al igual que sus manos al descubierto y parte de su cuello. Se había caído al suelo al instante y comenzaba a luchar contra algo invisible. O muchas cosas invisibles. Marvel había dejado de lado su risa hacia Glimmer, mientras la señalaba y se codeaba con Clove. Su cara se formó de absoluta estupefacción y su mano se dirigió a su torso, en donde un gran círculo aparecía de la nada, y de él escapaba sangre. Se cayó al suelo de rodillas. En ese instante, Clove intentó tirarse sobre ella, pero no pudo. Porque largas gotas de sangre aparecieron desde su frente y su oreja. Cayó, de costado, con la cara totalmente pálida y susurrando "Cato, Cato..."

Katniss permaneció inmóvil, viendo como los cuerpos desaparecían. Sus miedos ya no estaban. Por lo menos para no hacerle algún daño físico, ni tampoco a Prim. Se apretó sus manos, e ignoró el dolor que eso le produjo. A lo lejos, una nueva luz aparecía. Pero ésta era más brillante, más nívea.

—Prim... —suspiró Katniss, con un deje de ruptura en su voz. Se le había hecho un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Pero a diferencia de las demás luces, ésta parecía estar realmente lejos. Demasiado. Katniss comenzó a correr, intentando acercarse más y más a su pequeña hermana, a quien ya podía ver con nitidez desde donde estaba. Se veía tan bonita con ese vestido blanco adornado de flores, sonriente y con dos trenzas a sus costados. Katniss estiró sus brazos, intentando acercarse lo más posible a su hermana. Pero, de pronto, parecía que Prim no se acercaba más.

—¡Prim! —gritó Katniss, desesperada, cuando empezó a ver que su hermana desaparecía. Gritó, corrió y tropezó.

Todo pareció temblar debajo de ella, y para cuando levantó la mirada Prim ya no se hallaba. Sólo había quedado una intensa niebla. Realmente prefería ver el infinito espacio en negro, a que esa espesa bruma que parecía tener formas. Infinitas formas. Se levantó, pero cuando lo hizo, todo volvió a moverse bajo sus pies, como si un terremoto estuviera sucediendo.

—¡Katniss, Katniss! —la voz sonaba lejana, pero eufórica y agitante.

Ella volvió a intentar pararse. Pero fue inútil. Reconoció la voz al instante. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Gale fue su compañero, su pilar, y ella también fue el de él cuando la necesitó, fue un amigo que nunca creyó poder a tener, fue una fuente de esperanza y fuerza cuando su vida más requirió de esfuerzo para seguir adelante. Cuando estuvo a punto de volver a pararse, el suelo pareció moverse hacia adelante noventa grados, y se cayó hacia atrás de espaldas. El aire parecía irse de sus pulmones.

Abrió los ojos, intentando ver algo más, quería ver a Gale. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, porque se veía demasiado desesperado, realmente estaba intentado socorrerla de algo. O alguien. Se volvió a sentar, pero su cabeza dio vueltas dolorosas, y simplemente se volvió a tirar del suelo, mientras el aire parecía quemarle dentro de los pulmones, o tal vez la falta de ello. La bruma simplemente se había colocado a sus costados, si miraba hacia arriba todo era completamente negro. Excepto por la luz resplandeciente que apareció justo de la nada. Frente a su cara.

—¡Corre Katniss, corre!

Ahora necesitaba más aire. Peeta estaba frente a ella, al parecer flotando, su cuerpo entero a un metro del de ella. Katniss intentó abrir la boca y preguntarle de qué, pero algo comenzaba a mojarla en su cuello, torso y parte de su pierna. Peeta estaba sangrando, por completo. Su rostro estaba bien, sin embargo, sólo pálido y sudado, la miraba con ojos atormentados y con ímpetu.

—¡Katniss, corre, por favor, no lo enfrentes! —una cortadura fuerte y profunda se abrió en la mejilla de Peeta— ¡Sálvate, Katniss, por favor...!

Katniss alargó su mano, a pesar de que a cada centímetro que estaba más cerca de Peeta algo parecía quemar su piel. Los ojos de Peeta se llenaron de lágrimas y más heridas aparecían con brusquedad en su rostro, provocando un dolor enorme que ella pudo asimilar por sus dientes apretados y su mandíbula tensa. Ella susurró, el nombre de él, pero nunca salió de sus labios. Ni tampoco pudo tocarlo, porque su imagen desapareció al instante. Sin embargo, un grito más se escuchó.

—¡Corre! —ya no había ningún rastro alguno de Peeta. Y el suelo dejó de moverse.

Pero entonces, una nueva imagen apareció frente a ella. Un cuerpo musculoso, enorme, y que a pesar de eso su característica más temerosa eran sus ojos. Azules; hielo, muerte, narcisismo, violencia. Katniss intentó levantarse. La bruma y el movimiento constante del suelo ya no estaban. Nadie estaba. Sólo Cato. El cuerpo masculino del Tributo del Distrito 2 cayó pesadamente sobre el de ella. Y una sonrisa sanguinaria se asomó por los labios de él antes de que su mano se apoderó de su cuello.

Katniss empezó a moverse con desesperación pero nada consiguió. Intentó patalear, pegarle, defenderse, atacarle. Pero nada sirvió. En realidad, no se estaba ni moviendo, como si su cuerpo no se resistiera a la tortura. Los ojos de Cato viajaron desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, y entonces una sonrisa aún más tenebrosa que la anterior apareció.

El rostro de Prim estaba arriba del de Cato, del lado derecho, y el Peeta también apareció, desde el lado izquierdo. Katniss intentó gritarle, pedirles ayuda. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Su garganta se había cerrado y parecía haber quedado sin voz. Entonces, Cato se agachaba sobre su cuello y comenzaba a dar mordiscos, dolorosos y fuertes. La cara de Peeta mostró desilusión y enojo, antes de desaparecer. Y la cara de Prim se tornó llena de lágrimas, y había girado antes de desaparecer, como si no quisiera ver lo que estaba pasando. Como si no quisieran ver lo que ella estaba haciendo. ¡Pero ella no estaba haciendo nada!

—Nos vamos a divertir, Katniss... —dijo, silbando su nombre entre sus dientes— O por lo menos yo lo haré, te lo juro.

_... Nos vamos a divertir... O por lo menos yo lo haré, te lo juro... Me divertiré... Luego te acostumbrarás... Pero mientras, sufrirás... No te preocupes, hasta te podría llegar a gustar... Te gustará..._

La presión de dedos fuertes y agresivos ya no estaban en su cuello. Y una simple luz le estaba quemando los ojos. Katniss se llevó las manos a ellos y se los refregó, en un vano intento para poder observar mejor a su alrededor. Ya no reinaba la oscuridad, como segundos atrás. Agachó la cabeza, y apretó más sus ojos, un dolor terrible la estaba dejando sin fuerzas en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Había sido un sueño. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Los rostros, las luces, las palabras, la sangre... Todo había sido un mal sueño. Y lo peor de todo es que sólo era una parte de la realidad distorsionada. Se agarró de la cabeza, y pudo sentir el tacto de sus cabellos; pero estaban lacios, olían bien y no estaban en una trenza. Entonces, cayendo a la cruda verdad, abrió sus ojos con desesperación y miró a su alrededor.

La luz que la estaba molestando provenía de un velador, uno tan elegante y grande que no debía de estar tan cerca de su cara, en una mesita de luz continua a la cama. Ese no era el único objeto de la habitación, una bastante grande y modernizada por cierto. Un pequeño sofá lleno de telas extravagantes al otro lado de la habitación, un pequeño mueble en donde había un traje arrugado y de color gris, la cama de dos plazas, dos mesitas de luz a cada lado de ellas y cada una con una lámpara igual de grande. El piso alfombrado era blanco, las paredes eran blancas, el techo era blanco. Las sábanas eran azules y ese color, más el gris metal de las almohadas y los colores vivos del sofá, eran lo único que no era tan níveo y puro como ese blanco un tanto cegador.

Se levantó de la cama, con la mirada fija en cada una de las cuatro esquinas de la habitación, en cada objeto al mismo tiempo. Estaba esperando a que apareciera algún mutante para matarla, o a alguien peor, realmente no lo sabía. Sólo estaba consiente de que estaba asustada, y que no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde estaba y lo que había ocurrido. Una parte estaba prácticamente continua a la pared que estaba de lado derecho de la cama, justo donde ella estaba durmiendo. Estaba levemente abierta, y ella se acercó sigilosamente. Antes de abrirla por completo, observó nuevamente hacia los techos. No había ninguna cámara. Ya no seguía en los Juegos del Hambre. Eso era obvio porque la habitación era parecida a la que había estado con anterioridad antes de comenzar en la arena. Ya no estaba en los Juegos del Hambre. Pero eso... ¿era bueno o no?

Antes de seguir analizando con su cabeza realmente adolorida, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un baño incluso mucho más lujoso que el del piso del Distrito 12. Creía que ya se iba a acostumbrar al lujo luego de tantos trajes, habitaciones nuevas y tecnología. Pero eso... Un intenso dolor en su muñeca izquierda hizo que apretara los dientes. Soltó la pared a la cual se había apoyado justo al entrar. Se la miró. Estaba morada. Joder, tenía la muñeca rota. Aspiró profundamente y se acercó a los lavados, en donde, además de una larguísima mesada llena de productos y toallas limpias debajo de éste, había un espejo con luces encima que igualaba el largo de la mesada. Abrió la canilla y el agua tibia cayó sobre su mano derecha. Se tiró el agua en la cara y la sensación le gustó, volvió a hacerlo. Se pasó la toalla, aplicando presión. Miró al espejo y se sorprendió mucho al verse.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba vestida con un camisón, largo hasta las rodillas, celeste, sin cuello, y con mangas muy largas, demasiado largas para ella. Con sorpresa, observó su rostro, el cual estaba completamente limpio y se encontraba libre de heridas. Miró sus manos, no había rastro de moretones en su mano derecha, la cual también se había lastimado, y sus brazos estaban libres. También estaba completamente limpia y, por lo que pudo observar, libre de bellos. Como antes de entrar a los Juegos del Hambre. Su mano izquierda, sin embargo, estaba incluso tan lastimada e incluso peor que con anterioridad, justo cuando estaba en la batalla. Como si no hubiera recibido tratado alguno y lo hubieran dejado pasar. Hubiera preferido que le miraran la muñeca y no sus inútiles uñas, las cuales estaban limadas y realmente femeninas bajo un esmalte brillante.

Escuchó un ruido. No tenía idea de dónde provenía, pero estaba segura que no era de la habitación. Se había escuchado como si fuera del otro lado de la pared. Salió del alcance del espejo, en donde se había sorprendido porque a pesar de estar muy pálida se veía bien, y colocó su cabeza contra la pared. El golpe no se volvió a escuchar, y lo único que recordaba a esas alturas de el es que fue un golpe fuerte, pero pequeño y corto. Mientras se mantenía contra la pared, observó hacia arriba, las luces eran muy blancas y ayudaban mucho con el color blanco de la mayoría de los objetos del baño y del color oro de las alfombras y la mampara que parecía de píxeles de la ducha. Tenía ganas de tomar una ducha. Lo mejor de Panem, a parte de la gran mayoría de las comidas, había sido esa ducha magnífica, y la cama, por supuesto. El lujo de las habitaciones y los trajes no la habían encantado tanto, especialmente el primero.

Pero, la verdad es que le llamaba mucho la atención la idea de seguir observando la habitación. Quería saber dónde diablos estaba y que había pasado luego de la lucha que había mantenido con Cato... Se acordaba muy poco del final, sólo las manos de él intentando llevarse su vida y las palabras que la hicieron estremecerse de miedo. Apretó sus dientes y fue en busca de más agua, aplicó agua fría en su frente, la cual parecía estar hirviendo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Sentía su espalda tensa, al igual que todos sus músculos, y a pesar de estar limpia y fresca definitivamente prefería saber qué había pasado, por más malo que fuera, a tener que estar en ese desconcierto absoluto. La idea de haber ganado le pasó por su mente y sonrió con fuerzas, como si frente a ella acabara de aparecer Prim y la abrazaba, mientras que Gale se unía al abrazo y... _Peeta_.

Sus ojos parecieron cristalizarse por inercia y un nudo enorme apareció en su garganta. Peeta estaba muerto. Ya no habían dudas. Él había muerto y había sido su culpa, fue todo su culpa. Apretó sus puños y dejó que un alarido de dolor saliera desde su garganta por su mano izquierda, casi seguido de ese grito le acompañó otro que parecía tener más dolor para soltar: Peeta estaba muerto. ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué simplemente no podía seguir vivo y estar allí con ella! Negó con la cabeza y sonrió con amargura, por más que él hubiera superado a los mutantes, uno de los dos tendría que haber muerto, porque de lo contrario Cato sería el ganador, y eso no habría pasado.

Pero ella estaba viva. Peeta claramente no. Y Cato, debía no estarlo, ya que ahí estaba ella; parada, curada (aunque no en su totalidad), limpia y respirando. Estaba viva. Le hubiese gustado recordar la manera en la que mató a Cato. Seguramente había logrado darlo la vuelta, y hacer que cayera al último sabueso, o le había clavado alguna flecha en el medio de sus ojos luego de haberse escabullido. Recordó la sed de venganza que había sentido en esos momentos y se sintió un monstruo, porque si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de matarlo a Cato, ya sea con una pequeña aguja, se había encargado de haberle pinchado en cada parte débil y letal. Como una sanguinaria, alguien desesperada de muerte, como él. Se permitió lavarse una vez más la cara y esta vez con agua hirviendo, sin querer, por supuesto, se pasó la toalla con enfado por su rostro y observó que sus mejillas habían quedado sonrojadas. Bueno, al menos ahora no se veía como una muerta en vida.

Caminó como un auténtico fantasma por todo el baño, y luego salió nuevamente hacia la pieza. Había una puerta, mucho más lujosa que la que conectaba al dormitorio al baño, que seguramente daba a un pasillo. Si era como la de los Distritos, sería uno largo lleno de fotografías locas y pinturas abstractas, hasta que llegara al comedor, cerca de la cocina. Luego estaría un ventanal que dejaría ver a casi todo Panem, en donde unos enormes sillones y de formas extrañas estarían colocados alrededor de una mesa ratona, luego una televisión gigante estaría colgada en la pared, justo arriba de más decoración. Hizo una mueca, lo de ver a las personas de Panem como hormigas y las luces pequeñas sólo ocurrió en su piso ya que era el penúltimo. ¿En qué piso estaría ahora? Ni siquiera debía estar en el mismo edificio. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al pasillo. Efectivamente, mientras caminaba por él, era igual. El piso era de alfombra, todas las habitaciones a excepción del baño lo eran, si mal no recordaba. Sintió a la suavidad colarse entre sus dedos y acariciar su pie. Efectivamente, el piso era igual al que una vez fue suyo. Diferentes colores, decoración y muebles. Pero al fin y al cabo estaba todo a disposición en los mismos lugares. Incluso la cocina se encontraba detrás del comedor con una enorme mesa, y luego los sillones frete a la televisión.

Pasó de manera silenciosa y sin apuro primero enfrente de la televisión, e hizo caso omiso a las revistas coloridas y 3D que había en la pequeña mesa ratona, estaban revueltas. Subió un par de escalones y llegó a lo que se llamaría comedor, la mesa era de plata, al igual que la vez anterior. Una de las sillas estaba corrida, Katniss al pasar por ella la arregló sin siquiera darse cuenta. Miró hacia adelante. El ventanal dejaba ver un cielo libre de nubes y completamente celeste, hermoso. Algunos picos de los edificios más altos de Panem se podían ver, por lo que, claramente, estaban a gran altura. Volvió a subir un par de escalones más y se encontró con la isla de la cocina, que era una perfecta esfera, desde arriba colgaban utensilios y unas luces. La cocina, más la heladera y sus excelentes mesadas parecían brillar de limpieza. Excepto por un par de cajones, que estaban abiertos. También los arregló por pura inercia. Estaba desconcertada, no prestaba mucho atención, su mente aún rondaba la idea de cómo había matado a Cato. ¿Tendría que volver a su casa sin recordar cómo ganó? ¿Sin tener una historia hermosa para contarle a Prim todas las noches que ella no pudiera dormir? ¿Acaso podía ser la mente más cruel que de por sí al hacerle recordar con precisión la muerte de Peeta y no la del Distrito 2?

Su estómago rugió, como si ya estuviera consciente de que se encontraba en la cocina. Mientras que ella aún no sabía ni en dónde estaba. En Panem, por supuesto, y en un edificio moderno como todo lo que esa ciudad implicaba. Pero esas respuestas no le servían, no le ayudaban en nada, estaba más interesada en saber cuándo volvería a ver a Prim, y a Gale. Las imágenes de la pesadilla la invadieron de inmediato. Si bien ese sueño fue asqueroso y malvado, completamente perverso como todo el Juego del Hambre en sí, había algo que no tenía lógica; Cato. ¿Acaso su mente le había hecho una mala jugada, mostrando todo lo acontecido anteriormente en ese utópico escenario? Si es así, por qué nuevamente su mente le ocultaba el final, porque Cato estaba sobre ella, tal como lo recordaba la última vez, y susurrándole cosas que jamás terminó de entender. Pero, nuevamente, un final inconcluso, final que no recordaba.

Sus manos se crisparon alrededor de la manija de la heladera; pudo imaginarse la muerte de Cato. Ella logrando escaparse de su brutal agarre, logrando darle en el hombro con una flecha manipulada por su mano que no estaba fracturada, y luego pateándolo, su enorme cuerpo cayéndose por toda la Cornucopia hasta llegar al pasto. El pasto verde salpicado por la sangre de Peeta. Sangre que nunca debió ser derramada, porque él nunca se lo mereció. El mutante, casi con una sonrisa en su rostro, se abalanzaría sobre él y comenzaría a morder su cuello, haciéndole añicos. Pero Cato no moriría, permanecería vivo para gritar agudamente. Ella se sostenía en lo alto de la Cornucopia, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, y luego todo terminaría. El cielo se tornaría completamente blanco, mientras todo a su alrededor oscuro. Y luego sólo negro. La victoria.

Su reflejo en la brillante y de dos puertas heladeras la hizo volver a la realidad, llena de incógnitas que moría por saciar. Pero ahora tenía que ocuparse del interminable dolor por el sentir de vacío que había en su estómago. Abrió la heladera, no sin antes volver a mirarse en la heladera. Una luz blanca se encendió, iluminando completamente el centro de la heladera, luego a sus costados y por último arriba. Simplemente le dio un rápido vistazo, maravillada, a la cantidad de comida que había allí dentro. Le gustaría poder llevar todo a Prim, que ella probara esos manjares. Agarró lo que primero estuvo al alcance. Una tarta de frambuesa muy roja, de forma esférica y con coloridos detalles al rededor, parecían confites. Era un poco pesado, y ella parecía estar realmente débil, por lo que lo agarró con las dos manos. Cerró la puerta de la heladera. Ese simple postre podría ofrecer a ella, su madre y Prim un buen momento. También sería genial ver la cara de regocijo de Gale mientras probaba y cerraba los ojos, como siempre hacía cada vez que comía algo que le gustaba.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e ir en busca de la silla más próxima, pero cuando su mirada abandonó a la comida fue dirigida hacia adelante, en donde estaba la heladera reflejando a ella y a otra silueta. Justo detrás de ella, con lo que parecía ser un traje gris como el metal, estaba el infierno. En el reflejo pudo apreciar que sobre su cabeza había una enorme espalda, dos fuertes brazos y una sonrisa maléfica. Si hubiera dejado de mirar al hombre que aparecía detrás de ella en el reflejo, podría haberse dado cuenta de que su labio inferior le temblaba y que no había pestañeado a pesar de que pasaron más de veinte segundos. Sus ojos le ardieron y pestañeó, al instante se llenaron de lágrimas que eran productos del esfuerzo de la vista. Se giró. Y su espalda se pegó automáticamente a la heladera, por sorpresa de muerte.

Frente a ella, con petulancia y recién terminar de cruzar dos fuertes brazos, estaba él. Su enemigo. El último enemigo con el que había tenido que luchar en la arena. A quien debió haber matado para salir victoriosa. Esa persona que, supuestamente, había sido asesinada en venganza de Peeta y por ella. El postre se cayó al piso, ninguno de los dos prestó atención a los vidrios colapsando por todas partes ni al estruendo que haría saltar a cualquiera que no estaría prestando atención. Si se le cayó por que había comenzado a sudar o por el miedo ella no lo sabía. No le importaba en lo más mínimo. Él la siguió mirando a los ojos, con una sonrisa torcida sin signos de dientes. En un intento desesperado por poder articular palabra, Katniss intentó hacerlo y se trabó con sus propias palabras. Eso era imposible. No había razones, posibilidades para que eso pasara. Nadie merecía tanta tortura.

—¿Me extrañaste, Chica de Fuego? —se burló de su inestabilidad— Parece que sí.

Cato Stone. Vivo, frente a ella, sin ninguna jodida herida. Sin ningún brazo ahuecado por su flecha. Ninguna mordida. El hijo de puta estaba vivo, riéndose de ella y sonriendo. Y también, apretándola más contra la heladera y besándola de manera ferviente y violenta.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Se suponía que tenía que haber actualizado ayer, es lo que creí cuando ni bien terminé de subir el primer capítulo ya tenía este a la mitad. Sin embargo, decidí quitar una escena fuerte que vendrá al principio del próximo capítulo. Sí, le daremos una razón muy justa a la "M" que aparece allá arriba y a la advertencia de violencia. Qué descortés soy, lo primero que quería hacer desde que leí los dos comentarios era agradecer a esas chicas por haber comentado (¡Y de qué manera, adoré sus comentarios!), no sé porque pero me hicieron sonreír tanto que se me debió haber quedado inmóvil algún músculo. Infinitos gracias. Ahora me queda esperar qué les pareció éste capítulo. Se que no fue nada interesante, pero tengo pensado hacer de esta historia una muy larga y quiero hacerlo bien, por lo que redactar algunas características no me pareció en vano. Ustedes me dicen. Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo.


End file.
